


HINDSIGHT

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - RETURN OF THE JEDI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Han's conversation with Luke on Endor, Han leaves to join Leia in their hut<br/>(After FIRESIDE REVERIE  from Return of the Jedi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HINDSIGHT

Han Solo tried to muffle his footfalls on the swinging, wooden plank walkway leading to the hut the Ewoks furnished for him and Leia. The excitment of the victory celebration was now quite and only the natural sounds of the Endor forest were heard in the late, star studded night. Faint light from a few dying campfires flicked shadows on the other huts in the village below.

He was pondering the conversation Luke and he had around one of the campfires earlier. A lot HAD changed. 

Han slowly opened the branch-tied door of the hut and slipped inside, not wanting to wake Leia. A glance at the mat-bed assure him she was asleep. Closing the door behind him shut out the light from the village fires, but shafts of moonlight threaded through the thatched roof above.

Blinking a few times, Han adjusted his eyes to the dark and began undressing; discarding his vest and shirt over the back of a small, primitive chair. He then placed his blaster in the seat of the chair and removed his gun belt; the soft creak of leather and light click of the metal buckles breaking the silence as he placed it on the chair as well. Steadying himself alternately on one foot then the other, he removed his boots and socks and placed them on the floor. Unbuckling his pants belt and turning, he wedged the toes of his left foot against the chair leg. An unstoppable "Oomph", escaped his mouth and he bit his lower lip against the pain, lifting his leg to rub the aching toes.

Leia stirred on the bed. "Han?"

"I'm sorry." He responded. "I stumped my toe."

Leia sat up, propping herself against the wall. "I was just purrat-napping anyway. So much has happened all at once, thoughts just keep running rampant through my mind. I'm both elated and scared." She admitted.

Han removd his pants, revealing navy blue unders, Leia gave a small smile - she enjoyed watching Han undress. Folding the military striped trousers, he placed them over the back of the chair. Leia was learning more of Han's routine habits.

He moved to sit by Leia on the coarse woven mat, nearly losing his balance on the Ewok sized bed. Leia giggled at his predicament and placed and hand on his shoulder to steady him as he hoisted himself to sit beside her. "Think I'd just as soon sleep on the floor." Han cracked, looking down the six inches from the bed to the floor. The Ewoks had pushed four small beds together and end to end to accommondate their size.

"At least they're not as little as the Prantars." Leia laughed. "Then you'd be nearly sleeping UNDER the floor."

Han gave a nod and leaned his head back on the wall. "Like you, I don't think I'll get much sleep; too many things on my mind. He said rolling tension sore shoulders. "I keep thinking how close it was cut to get that shield down."

"But we did it." Leia placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Just think, Vader and the Emperor are dead, the new Death Star destroyed. Maybe now there will be peace and the Alliance will become the ruling government."

Han covered Leia's hand with his own. "There will be peace...for a time, but it may take a generation before the Alliance government flourishes in the galaxy." He continued. "And, there is certain possibility of others; powerful followers of the Emperor, who will still fight to establish a ruling government or a dictator who could rise to power."

Leia knit her brow. "Yes, that will be a concern. That is why we will have to stay strong....vigilant." She shook her head....changing the subject. "But, you don't have to worry about Jabba any more."

"He's just one of several who might be out for my hide, but he is one less." Han agreed.

The night sounds and the cool air wafting through the small window lulled them into a more relaxed state.

"You took quite a chance, coming into Jabba's palace to get me." Han said as he tilted his head to touch hers.

"We had a plan." Leia told him. "Luke, Chewbacca and even Lando. We need you in the Alliance......I need you." She smiled up at him.

"I hope you will always need me." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Han took a deep breath. "That was a sharp move you made, strangling Jabba with the chain he used to hold you captive to him. And that outfit you were wearing!" He gave a suggestive whistle.

"You said you couldn't see!" Leia punched his arm playfully.

"I couldn't see then." Han told her. "But, I got a good look when Luke rescued you from the sand barge."

Leia lowered her eyes. "Jabba made me wear it." She told him petulantly. "You think I'd ever wear something like that on purpose! Why, it left practically nothing to the imagination,"

"Well," Han drawled. "I did use my imagination on the covered parts." He gave her a teasing, leering grin. "I hope you still have that slave girl outfit."

"Goodness, why?" Leia asked.

"Be a great outfit for our honeymoon." Han reasoned.

Leia bit back a smile and purred. "Sure, I'll wear it for you."

Han perked up at that...waiting.....

"Just as soon as you get yourself a slave boy outfit." She said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.


End file.
